


Blackmail Material

by Nirmalneaners



Series: unofficially official [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Tension, Batcave, Bruce Is a Good Bro, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Cell Phones, Dorks in Love, Funny, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Jason is a Dork, M/M, Recording, Series, Slow Romance, Video, clark is awkward, they just don't realize it yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 10:21:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15884097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nirmalneaners/pseuds/Nirmalneaners
Summary: Clark shifted in his chair, ran his hands up and down his thighs and took a deep breath as Bruce stared back at him seriously. Jason inched forward a little more, his curiosity peaking at what was making the man so nervous."I'll kiss you in the rain so you get twice as wet."And wow. Holy fucking shit. He did not expect the first words he heard from Superman in person to be that.





	Blackmail Material

Coming to the manor wasn't Jasons favorite thing to do in the world by far, there were plenty of reasons he didn't like showing his face too much if he could help it, Bruce being among them. It took them a few years after coming back to get to a point they didn't rip each other's throat out at every meeting, whether in costume or out, and maybe Alfred did or did not help with that development after a few too many plates were broken and he had to get the knife groove out of the dining table. And hey, if he found he had missed Alfreds cooking and comical eyebrow lifts and maybe, _maybe_ , he might have missed Bruce's calming presence when his emotions were a canister exploding in every direction worse than usual. Well, it only made his visits more bearable.  
  
It also offered him access to the cave which was a godsend, he wasn't actually welcomed he was sure, but he never approached Bruce about going down there and Bruce never explicitly said he _couldn't_. So his visits quickly timed to when he would catch the old man just before patrol, and when he left Jason was free to shop for whatever new gadget or weapon he chose. He's pretty sure it isn't unnoticed, he knows it isn't a secret. Bruce knows he goes into the cave, he knows things go missing. He never says anything so Jason never lets on, and every time he looks around everything he had taken had been replaced without a word.  
  
He had made his way down into the cave when it had reached 12:15, well past Bruces designated leaving time. So to find himself in his current position was a little bit, _totally_ , fucking unexpected.

He was walking towards the main computer when he first heard voices, and he had slowly backtracked and knelt down to peer over the hood of the Batmobile at the main platform. It was jarring him enough that Bruce was sat at the computer chair in full Batman gear still in the cave, but it jarred him even more that the man of steel was sat knee to knee with him in a chair opposite. He had heard that Superman was hanging around the manor, but in all his few visits he had never actually met the man, let alone seen him except for on the internet and tv.  
  
Clark shifted in his chair, ran his hands up and down his thighs and took a deep breath as Bruce stared back at him seriously. Jason inched forward a little more, his curiosity peaking at what was making the man so nervous.  
  
"I'll kiss you in the rain so you get twice as _wet_."  
  
And wow. _Holy fucking shit._ He did not expect the first words he heard from Superman in person to be _that_.  
  
Bruce said nothing for a moment, his face stoic as he stared back. Jason was still trying to pick his jaw up when he replied, in a voice scratchy and so very femininely high,  
  
"Oh _Clark_ , you gotta work harder if you wanna impress a gal with _that line_."  
  
If there was anything worth keeping for the history books, that was it. _Jesus_ _that was it_. He had seen a lot in his time, but this? The old man had outdone himself on fucking insanity. This took the cake, nothing could top this. _This_ , he realized quickly, was perfect blackmail material. He fumbled into his pockets desperately trying to find his phone, shoving bullets and bits of tissue around. This shit needed to be recorded.  
  
Clark bit his lip. "Guess that one wasn't the best, another?"  
  
"Another."  
  
"Alright," Clark coughed, scootching closer. He smiled suddenly, "I only want two things in this world. I want you, and I want _us_."  
  
Jason ripped his phone out, pulling the pocket out with it as its whole contents fell to the floor, and he thrust it up so quickly his phone nearly went straight out of his hand. He hit record just in time to see Bruce's grimace.  
  
"Where are you _getting_ these? Did Hal tell you to use those or Wally?"  
  
Clark rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, "Hal might have said a few things to try."  
  
_Tsst._ "You need to flatter me, Clark, not make me want to punch you. Try and think about what you like, why you like me. Not some generic rubbish that idiot probably found in a joke book."  
  
"Hey, if you're so good at it why don't you give me an example? We've been doing this for nearly an hour and you're not impressed by anything."  
  
"Who came here for flirting advice, _kent?_   Because I sure didn't."  
  
Jason zoomed right in on Bruce's face, his mouth buried into the elbow of his sleeve to suppress the sound of his giggles and a choked, " _Oh my shit._ "  
  
"Alright, I'm sorry. I just think it would make this easier."  
  
Not even the cowl could suppress the power of _that_ eye roll. _"Fine._ "  
  
It was silent as they stared at each other, the camera showed Bruce's eyes flicking all over Clark. He hands slowly reached up, a soft click echoed and then he removed the cowl and let it hit the floor with a thud. He breathed in, leaned forward and placed his hand on Clark's cheek gently. Jason was practically led on the bonnet of the car as he zoomed back out, trying his hardest to suppress his shakes to catch them both perfectly.  
  
"I chose to be your friend," he whispered, a sound like velvet and yet so uncertain Jason nearly choked with seeing this much emotion in one night. Bruce's eyes dropped down and stared at his lips in the silence, his eyes hooding ever so slightly before he looked back up to make eye contact again. He stroked his hand up into Clark's hair and let a small smile grace his lips. "But falling in love with you? That was out of my control."  
  
When he replayed the video for Dick, all that could be seen at the end was him falling off the car with a few uncontrollable curse words, the video flicking all over the cave in a blur as he high tailed it out of there. He did catch the last part though.  
  
_"Don't be afraid to grab me, Clark. The body is just as important as the words in seduction."_  
  
_A cough. "Yeah, I uh, I see what you mean. I'll try again."_

**Author's Note:**

> I have decided to turn it into a series rather than one big story, its best to try and read it in order as they are all separate parts but connect with each other to create one big plot.


End file.
